Helen Bierce
Character Synopsis Helen Bierce, formally called just Bierce 'is one of the central protagonist of Dark Deception, alongside Doug Houser himself. Originally, Bierce was a normal women had a career in Los Angeles as a Holloywood actress. Bierce's practice of Satanist lead to her bizarre death of her husband, of which also lead to her career in Hollywood rising to the top. This resulted in Bierce become depressed and bitter, causing her to leave her mansion and strangely disappear to never be seen again. At some undisclosed time, Bierce eventually gained divine powers (persumbly through her ring) and took on the role as a guide for those who seek wishes. This has lead to her catching the attention of Malak, an extremely powerful demon who seeks to oppose Bierce and even sees her as evil and untrustworthy Character Statistics 'Tiering: 9-A Verse: 'Dark Deception '''Name: '''Helen Bierce (also referred to as Bierce), Beatrice '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''20s or 30s when she was alive; After dying, her age is likely in the decades as she's implied to be older than Agatha, who herself is suggested to have been in her realm for this long '''Classification: '''Divine Being, Guardian of Souls, Human '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Entities of Dark Deception have the ability to know where opponents are, tracking them based on even the faintest of sound they make), Telepathy (Stated to have the ability to read the mines of other beings, of which she did with Doug Houser. Bierce instantly knew everything about Doug and his entire life from a simple gaze), Soul Manipulation, Transmutation (Capable of interacting with souls that fall within her realm, which she can crystalize into soul shards), Non-Physical Interaction (Likely can interact with beings who lack physicality, as they are capable of effecting souls and even turning them into objects), Sealing (Scaling from Agatha, another nightmare boss who can trap the souls that fell within her own realm, of which can even be seen within the map itself), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Controls her own purgatory realm, where many souls go to when they perish), Reality Warping (Similarly to Agatha, Bierce is capable of altering reality to her whim, of which Bierce uses to alter her purgatory to her desires. Capable of granting the wishes of those who enter her realm, usually for a price), Ressurection (Responsible for Doug being brought back whenever he dies, which she can do indefinitely), Immortality (Type 1 & 7, likely Type 4; Bierce is already undead, not being able to die a second time and it's suggested that Bierce can ressurect herself should she fall, of which can do with Doug as an extension), Power Nullification (Depowered the influence and power that Malak had within her realm, making him essentially unable to act within her form or even take proper form), Statatistics Amplification (Speed Boost, of which is an extension of The Ring Alter, something that gets it's powers from Bierce herself, allows users to increase their speed to insane lengths), Fear Manipulation (Primal Fear causes opponents to instantly get fearful, either fleeing from combat or being too staggered to move), Invisibility (Vanish will make users invisible, unable to be detected), Portal Creation (Opened several portals to different nightmare realms), Fate Manipulation (Stated she can change fate and even give Doug Houser a new life entirely, changing the one he originally lived before death), Clairvoyance (Can see virtually everything that happens across dimensions, even whilst present in her own purgatory realm), Teleportation (Can teleport to distant locations and to other realms as well) 'Destructive Ability: Small Building Level '(Created the ballroom within puragatory, of which are the size of 2,160 square feet at minimuml. Treated as the strongest being in the series with her only rival being Malak himself, which would place her far above The Dead Duckies, whom of which are capable of biting and crushing human skulls , a feat that requires this much force. Views Doug Houser as nothing more than a tool and her pawn, the same person who can break through webs comprised of crystal when using "Speed Boost" and can easily break off planks with his bare hands) 'Speed: Subsonic, likely Supersonic '(Vastly superior to everyone in the series, including the likes of The Gold Watchers, beings who can change positions faster than the eye can detect) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Small Building Class '(Can create entire ballrooms within her own dimension, of which are 2,160 square feet usually. As the strongest being in the series, only tied with Malak, she's above The Dread Duckies, who can bite and crush human skulls. Doug Houser is nothing to Bierce, who can rip off wolden planks with casual ease and can also break barriers comprised of crystalline material) 'Durability: Small Building Level '(Never shown to be hurt within the series, but given her position as the strongest in the series sans Malak, It's unlikely anything in the series can touch Bierce. Her AP and Durability should be the same) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Bierce's nature as a divine being and also the fact she technically isn't alive would make her inapplicable to concepts such as stamina) 'Range: Hundreds of meters 'with her abilities and in general. '''Multi-Universal '''through Portal Creation or Teleportation 'Intelligence: Very High (Bierce is referred to as manipulative and cunning in official material, even being suggested by Malak to be a mastermind in this field. Has an extreme degree of knowledge in the field of magic, sorcery and supernatural occurances. Can learn everything about other people or beings with simply a gaze at them) Weaknesses: 'Bierce doesn't get involved and usually has people do her own work Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: ' *'''The Riddle of Heaven: '''A magical ring that has the power of Malak's "Infinite Cruelty" '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Speed Boost: '''This ability increases the player's speed drastically, helping them to outrun enemies and can burst through red barriers. *'Teleportation: Bierce can naturally teleport to different locations and scaling off of Malak, to other dimensions. Additionally, the ability "Teleport" allows one to warp past enemies and traps *'Telepathy: '''Bierce has gifted psychic abilities, being able to learn everything about Doug through telepathy alone and can also read the desires, thoughts and intentions of others as well. The ability "Telepathy" reveals the position of all the enemies from their auras to the player, even through walls or in distant locations *'Primal Fear: '''Causes opponents to feel intense fear, either stunning them or casuing them to flee away from combat '''Extra Info: '''There are many other Powers that Doug can use that are manifestations of Bierce's own power. However, many of their effects are unknown due to Dark Deception being still in process Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Dark Deception Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Guardian Category:Tragic Characters Category:Gods Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Horror Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Wish Granters Category:Ressurection Users Category:Immortals Category:Clairvoyance Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sealers Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 9